Anatomical simulators have been developed for training and assessment of medical students, nursing students, medics and practitioners. These simulators have enabled health care professionals of all backgrounds to practice clinical procedures in a safe environment, away from the patient. The majority of simulators that have been developed thus far focus mainly on emergency care, anesthesia and laparoscopic surgery. In addition, simulators have been developed for examination of body cavities.
Various procedures performed in the medical field require significant training and expertise to avoid potential serious complications that can arise if not performed correctly. Risks are associated with any medical procedure, particularly with those which are more invasive. Many medical procedures could improve with improved training devices including chest tube insertion also known as tube thoracostomy. Procedures including inserting a chest tube typically require the placement of a hollow, flexible tube into the chest into the pleural space. The tube acts as a drain to remove fluids that can form in the pleural space as a result of trauma, pneumonia, post surgery, and the like.
Regardless of the methods, techniques, or particular materials used, healthcare training is an iterative process and must include opportunities to practice various clinical skills. One of the most important aspects of clinical training is assessment. Assessment allows learners to gauge their level of understanding or performance as compared to their colleagues or a predetermined standard. Appropriate feedback is critical to mastering hands-on clinical skills. Medical training is the only defense in decreasing clinical errors. Thus, simulators that enhance the training of practitioners for procedures involving direct and indirect contact with patients are desperately needed. Simulators that can reliably and accurately provide feedback to a practitioner as to the quality of their performance are also desirable.